Souvenirs douloureux
by Sucrette au Miel
Summary: Ressasser les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, peut être douloureux. Herella, jeune draenei, a toujours considérer Draenor comme son foyer. S'amourachant d'un jeune Loup-de-Givre, Gol'kran, elle coulera avec lui des jours heureux. Mais bien vite les relations entre les deux peuples se dégraderont et la jeune femme assistera impuissante au massacre des siens. "Pourquoi...?"
1. Prologue - Souvenirs d'un vieux morse

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas les décors, les personnages et la trame de l'histoire de World of Warcraft, ceux-ci appartiennent à Blizzard Entertainment. Toutefois, je tiens à l'histoire de mes personnages et au temps que je passe sur cette fanfiction donc si vous souhaitez reposter cette histoire ou en utiliser des éléments, merci de m'en faire part avant. C'est la moindre des choses.

 **Rating :** M par prudence (présence de violence, de torture, et de sang). Hey, c'est l'histoire du passé de draeneis après tout, et ils en ont vu de toutes les couleurs ! Il n'y aura pas de présence de lemon ou autre description de scènes de sexe, donc ceux qui sont venus pour cela à cause du « M » seront bien déçus. Par contre, il y aura tout de même une histoire d'amour !

 **Note :** Je m'inspire à la fois des livres (notamment Ascension de la Horde), des nouvelles mais aussi des quêtes in-game de World of Warcraft. Mais le lore de Warcraft est si vaste que je suis toute ouïe pour toutes remarques et contestations constructives dans les reviews !

 **Remarque :** Il est évident que quelques libertés minimes ont été prises au niveau de détails dans le lore durant cette fanfiction. J'ai pris également quelques libertés dans la chronologie des évènements, car certaines informations se contredisent. Je m'explique : Il est dit que les draeneis et les orcs se sont rencontrés _plus de_ deux cent ans avant l'ouverture de la porte. Il est aussi dit que _les légendes_ disent qu'Oshu'gun est sortie de terre. On dit aussi « les décénnies s'écoulant » les orcs ont commencé à vénérer la montagne. Un orc vit en moyenne entre 40 et 60 ans. Si on compte là dedans une mort par broyage de torse sous le sabot d'un Sabot-fourchu, cela ne fait que 4 générations d'orcs qui se seraient écoulées depuis le crash. En 4 générations, il me semble qu'il y'a des chances pour que 2 des générations soit au moins présentes en même temps : ils se rappelleraient donc exactement l'évènement de l'apparition de la montagne non ?

Je m'appuie donc sur ce « plus de » pour gager que les Draenei sont là depuis 300 ans au moins, mais qu'ils restaient cacher. Cela n'influencera que l'âge d'Herella, donc ce n'est pas un détail très important, mais si quelqu'un trouve ou connait une info' pour me tirer de ces théories qui s'emmêlent dans ma tête, je suis preneuse !

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue : Souvenirs d'un vieux morse.**

Le vent soufflait avec ardeur sur les plaines glacées de la Désolation des Dragons. Pourtant, l'ossuaire à ciel ouvert ne fut jamais aussi calme que ce derniers temps. Les restes de l'invasion des forces d'Aile-de-mort avaient été nettoyés et les rescapés du Fléau se concentraient dans la Couronne de Glace. Les dragons se faisaient également de plus en plus rares, ne revenant que lors de leur réunion annuelle ou pour venir y mourir, s'éteignant dans leurs sanctuaires respectifs, entourés de leurs proches. Toutefois, la nature suivait son cours et les tempêtes de neiges faisaient partie du lot. Aujourd'hui, chaque habitant de la vallée gelée restait enfermé chez lui, se protégeant du blizzard mordant qui se déchainait au dehors.

Dans le petit village rohart de la Désolation, Port-Moa'ki, un ancien Kalu'ak au visage ridé se préparait un thé au miel pour se réchauffer. Il s'agissait là du maire de cette petite localité. L'odeur des feuilles infusées vint chatouiller ses narines et un sourire de contentement se dessina sous la moustache drue du vieux morse. Ces derniers temps, la nouvelle quiétude des lieux avait bien profité aux roharts. Les poissons étaient revenus vers leurs eaux de naissance, trop longtemps fuies devant la corruption du Fléau et avaient ramené avec eux leurs prédateurs naturels : les baleines et épaulards à cornes, principales cibles de chasse des pécheurs Kalu'aks. Les réserves de viande de cétacé grandissaient à vue d'œil alors que le village prospérait doucement mais sûrement. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis quelques jours, leur Petite Protégée était revenue de son pèlerinage dans les Pics Foudroyés. S'enfonçant dans l'un de ses fauteuils, le vieil homme sirota tranquillement sa tisane, se replongeant dans les souvenirs de l'arrivée de ces étranges créatures à la peau bleutée et aux sabots fourchus.

Il était plus jeune à l'époque et supervisait la chasse d'une baleine adulte à bord de l'une de leurs énormes tortues de voyage. L'équipage restait silencieux, prêt à frapper dès que la créature remonterait pour prendre une goulée d'air. Mais alors qu'ils observaient la surface de l'eau, le ciel commença à crépiter. Il se déchira en un endroit et quelque chose bondit au travers, s'écrasant dans l'océan. Une explosion se fit entendre et la faille se referma aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Méfiants, les roharts s'approchèrent de l'objet non identifié, pour découvrir une sorte d'énorme caravane tirée par deux étranges créatures aux longues défenses et au long nez, qui peinaient à se maintenir en surface. Ils coulaient. Une gigantesque bête ailée pourvue de deux têtes faisait son possible pour maintenir l'embarcation improvisée à flot, ses membres battant frénétiquement l'air pour se tenir en place. Des créatures humanoïdes ouvrirent alors les pans de tissus de la roulotte, paniqués. Ils avaient la peau bleue ou violette, une carrure impressionnante et de puissantes jambes arquées se terminant par des sabots. Voyant les roharts, ils leur firent de grands signes, les implorant de les aider. Bien sûr, les tuskars ne compensèrent pas leur langue, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour ressentir leur désespoir et leur besoin d'aide. Le futur maire morse fit un signe à une autre tortue, au loin, pour qu'elle les rejoigne et ensemble ils aidèrent les étrangers à regagner la rive, remorquant leur caravane en l'accrochant aux carapaces des deux reptiles marins.

Les étranges personnages étaient frigorifiés, aussi les invitèrent-il à venir se réchauffer dans sa tente, leur servant la même tisane au miel qu'il savourait aujourd'hui. Leur donnant des couvertures chaudes et attisant le feu au centre de la pièce, il leur désigna des sièges et les voyageurs s'y installèrent volontiers, grelottant encore. Ils étaient cinq deux femmes, et trois hommes. Celui qui semblait être le plus ancien du groupe se leva et inclina respectueusement la tête devant le rohart. Il avait six longs appendices de chair qui tombaient de son menton, décorés d'anneaux de métal précieux et l'un étant mutilé. Il portait également un cache-œil qui cachait partiellement une profonde cicatrice sur toute la face gauche du visage. Ne comprenant la langue ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, ils communiquèrent par gestes. Désignant son groupe, il prononça le mot _« draenei »_ avec une voix forte mais toutefois mélodieuse. Puis, il posa sa main contre son torse et articula avec sa meilleure diction _« Mendaar »_. Le Kalu'ak comprit alors qu'il lui donna son prénom et le nom de son groupe. Il désigna alors à son tour les amis qui avaient suivi ce nouvel attroupement dans la tente et articula « rohart » pour ensuite poser à son tour sa main sur son torse et prononcer d'un sourire « Ko'nani ». Inclinant la tête d'un air satisfait, le draenei retourna auprès des siens.

Quand ils furent reposés, les étrangers allèrent s'occuper de leur roulotte, restée à l'entrée du village. Les bêtes se trouvant à l'intérieur étaient pour le moins étranges des sortes d'immenses cheveux pourvus d'impressionnantes paires de cornes frappaient le sol de leurs sabots rageurs, inquiets. _« Talbuk »_ lui souffla alors un autre des hommes en flattant l'encolure de l'une de ces créatures qui sembla se calmer quelque peu. Les deux femmes quant à elles s'occupaient des deux énormes créatures qui étaient harnachées à la remorque et qui avaient manqué de se noyer plus tôt. Elles mangeaient volontiers les céréales que leurs tendaient les femelles draenei, épuisées. Deux monstrueux loups de la taille d'ours, un noir et un blanc, s'étaient allongés dans la neige, profitant d'une sieste bien méritée. D'immenses crocs dépassaient de leurs babines et des grondements s'échappaient de leurs gorges alors qu'ils se reposaient. Effrayants. Le majestueux animal à deux têtes qui avait maintenu tout ce petit monde en vie avait replié ses ailes et s'était posé sur le toit d'une habitation rohartes, observant tout ce petit monde d'un air intrigué. Bien qu'impressionnante aux premiers abords, cette créatures semblait paisible et douce. Toute cette agitation intrigua les autres villageois et bientôt tout Port-Moa'ki s'était attroupé autour de ces nouveaux venus.

Les draeneis apprirent bien vite à communiquer avec eux en Tuskarr, et les roharts leur apprirent également le Commun. Il était amusant de les voir buter sur certains morts plus gutturaux, et cela déclenchait souvent des fous rires dans l'assemblée. Partageant leurs savoirs respectifs, les Bleutés devinrent bien vite des membres à part entière du village. Très vite, le Mystique du village s'intéressa à la plus jeune fille du groupe, Herella, et à ses talents avec les bêtes. En effet, elle savait comme personne comprendre les animaux sauvages, et pouvait communiquer avec les fantômes des bêtes rôdant dans les plaines du Norfendre. Le vieux sage la prit sous son aile, lui promettant de lui apprendre tous les secrets de la communion avec les anciens.

C'étaient là les débuts d'une longue amitié.

Terminant sa tasse de tisane, le vieux morse soupira de contentement, son esprit apaisé par ce petit bonheur simple. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, récupérant les dernières traces de miel. À bien y penser, il ignorait tout du passé de ces draeneis. À chaque fois qu'il leur posait la question, leur regard lumineux et pétillant se voilait d'une tristesse et d'une douleur infinie, aussi il n'insista pas et, au bout d'un temps, ne retenta même plus d'en parler, bien que la question lui trottinait dans la tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu leur arriver, pour qu'ils refusent d'en parler de la sorte ? L'esprit miné, il fut tenté de reposer la question à Herella le lendemain, mais se le refusa immédiatement. Plus que quiconque dans le groupe, elle était celle qui semblait le plus marquée par ce sombre passé. Mais vraiment… qu'avait-il bien pu leur arriver ?

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Je travaille déjà sur le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Rencontre de deux peuples

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre de deux peuples.**

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur la ville de Telmor et les habitants regagnaient calmement leurs foyers. Les quelques rares enfants draenei trainaient encore dans les rues pavées de la cité, ramassant leurs jouets avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils se chamaillaient encore quelques instants, bientôt rappelés à l'ordre par leurs parents, bougonnant tout en se faisant trainer jusqu'à leurs chaumières. Herella et sa famille vivaient dans la huitième maison à droite en entrant dans la ville. Eleveurs renommés de talbuks et d'elekks, ils avaient installé leur ferme en Ombrelune, à Embaari, mais revenaient en fin de semaine à Telmor, appréciant particulièrement le repos de ce village, les laissant cachés aux yeux du monde.

Ce soir, ils dînaient ensemble, appréciant la soupe que la mère avait préparée. Au milieu de leurs pairs à la peau bleue, sa famille était reconnaissable entre tous : ils arboraient sur leur peau des tatouages blancs géométriques qui s'illuminaient par moments de vives émotions, réagissant à la Lumière qui habitait les draenei. Souvenir d'un court séjour dans un autre monde où ils trouvèrent refuge, avant que celui-ci ne soit envahi par les démons, comme tous les autres avant lui. Ces marques étaient censées les protéger contre le mal. Herella et son plus jeune frère n'avaient pas eu l'honneur de connaitre ce peuple, contrairement à ses parents et son frère ainé. « Il est de notre devoir de continuer à faire vivre les traditions qu'ils nous ont si humblement transmises. » lui avait dit son père, alors qu'il se chargeait lui-même de la tatouer. Mais la quiétude de cette soirée fit place à une certaine agitation alors que des bruits se firent entendre au dehors. La jeune femme se pencha par la fenêtre, cherchant ce qui troublait la quiétude de cette douce soirée.

Restalaan, éminent Capitaine de la Garde de Telmor, avait amené deux jeunes orcs en ville. De mémoire de draenei, et donc pas des moindre, c'était une grande première. Ils jetaient des regards intrigués tout autour d'eux, l'air ahuri, quelque peu perdus au milieu de l'architecture travaillée des bâtiments de la cité. Herella n'avait jamais vu d'orcs avant, son père et son frère ainé étant les seuls à aller faire du troc avec eux. C'était un long voyage, et ce n'était pas sans risque : beaucoup de créatures hostiles se promenaient au dehors. Elle sortit sur le pas de la porte, sans doute aussi intriguée qu'eux, et les dévisagea le plus discrètement possible. Ils avaient l'air tous deux jeunes, l'un ayant la peau plus pâle que l'autre. L'un d'eux portait une lourde fourrure blanche sur le dos, alors que l'autre portrait une tenue de cuir plutôt sombre. Alors qu'ils passaient devant elle, elle se cacha un peu plus derrière le pan de mur duquel elle les observait. Sa curiosité s'accentua encore quand elle entendit Restalaan demander si le Prophète était dans ses appartements. Ces deux orcs allaient donc rencontrer l'Eternel ? Ces deux orcs devaient être vraiment spéciaux. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de la ville et la jeune draenei retourna à l'intérieur, alors que sa mère la sommait de venir terminer son assiette. Cette nuit là, elle prit une décision : elle voulait rencontrer un orc. Le lendemain matin, elle demanda d'un air très sérieux à son père de commencer à lui apprendre l'orc. Celui-ci s'éclaffa un moment et sourit, acceptant volontiers. Sa famille avait toujours tenté d'établir des liens avec les autochtones des mondes qu'ils visitaient. Ce ne serait sûrement pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient arrêter.

Quelques années passèrent après ce bref séjour de deux jeunes orcs dans leur ville. Herella n'avait pas changé d'un trait, hormis peut-être ses cheveux qui avaient poussé. Mais elle était prête à parier que les orcs, eux, avaient bien grand depuis tout ce temps, devant certainement des guerriers et chasseurs aguerris. Elle avait assidument étudié les différents dialectes orcs auprès de son père, et était aujourd'hui fin prête pour les accompagner lors de leurs voyages commerciaux auprès des clans. Aujourd'hui, ils partaient vers les terres des Loup-de-Givre, et plus précisément Wor'gol, leur cité. La caravane était pleine à craquer de nourriture et d'épices, toutes récoltées dans la ferme familiale. Quelques étoffes de soies ouvragées et des cristaux se trouvaient à l'intérieur également, un échange entre les différents habitants d'Embaari. Herella, toute impatiente qu'elle fut, monta sur la charrette avec son frère ainé, alors que son père monta sur son vieux talbuk. La route fut bien longue, durant deux jours, mais cela n'embêta pas la jeune femme outre mesure. Elle aimait crapahuter dans les plaines, bien qu'elle ne s'aventura jamais aussi loin. Elle fut fascinée par la diversité des environnements, passant de la forêt des plus dense, froide, à une jungle tropicale aux couleurs bariolées. Mais elle fut plus étonnée encore en arrivant dans la Crête de Givrefeu tout n'était que roche et neige, et la nuit semblait maitresse ici. Ou peut-être bien l'obscurité venait-elle de la fumée dégagée par les volcans qui parsemaient la plaine glacée. De-ci, de-là, quelques puits de lave coloraient la neige d'une lueur rougeâtre. « Nous arriverons bientôt » signala son père. Elle sourit, impatiente, avide de découvrir ce peuple qui jusque là lui était inconnu.

Gol'kran caressait doucement la fourrure de sa louve de givre, Crin de Neige. La bête, appréciant son geste, posa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux, et baissa les oreilles, l'incitant à continuer ses gâteries. Assis autour du feu, il partageait le repas avec les autres membres de son clan un potage mêlant os et moelle ainsi que légumes et herbes, préparé selon la recette spéciale de l'une des Anciennes de sa Meute cela ne semblait pas fameux aux premiers abords, mais finalement, c'était très goûtu ça avait le mérite de caler l'estomac. Tout le monde discutait, mais Gol'kran restait silencieux il ne se sentait pas l'envie de s'éterniser en conversations inutiles aujourd'hui. Depuis quelques temps, il était las. L'hiver s'était installé depuis quelques semaines déjà et, bien qu'en ces terres l'hiver était éternel, les bêtes se faisaient de plus en plus rare, rendant la chasse encore plus ardue qu'à l'accoutumée. Il tendit un morceau de viande trouvé dans sa soupe à sa louve, qui l'avala avec bonheur. Il sourit quelque peu, grattant à nouveau sa compagne à quatre pattes derrière l'oreille. Soudain, un des éclaireurs de la ville arriva vers eux, sans toutefois se presser. Ce n'était pas pourtant dans les habitudes des gardes de revenir au village les mains dans les poches sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Leur chef, Garad, se redressa, le regard dur.

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté ton poste sans en avoir reçu la permission, Harugh ? demanda-t-il de sa voix forte.

\- Une caravane de draenei est arrivée à l'entrée de la ville, Chef, répondit-il. Ils demandent à commercer avec nous. Ils ont apporté beaucoup de choses avec eux.

Le chef des Loup-de-Givre se leva, imposant, et arrangea sa tenue avant de marmonner que ceux qui désiraient aller à leur rencontre pouvaient se lever et y aller. Gol'kran n'avait évidement rien à offrir en échange des ressources des draeneis, mais il était bien trop curieux pour rester assis là à siroter sa soupe. Enfin de l'agitation ! De plus, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ces étrangers de près, les apercevant toujours de loin, en chasse. Sa louve sur ses talons, il suivit alors les autres orcs qui étaient allés chercher leurs fourrures, leurs cuirs et leurs minerais pour finalement arriver à l'entrée du village de Wor'gol. La première chose qui le marqua, ce fut la bête qui tirait la charrette ouvragée des étrangers : un elekk immense à la robe brunâtre qui agitait sa trompe, certainement un peu énervé de voir tout ce monde s'approcher. Ainsi donc les draenei pouvaient dompter ces créatures ? Il se tint un peu à l'écart des siens, contournant le groupe, se tenant loin de la créature. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre un coup de défense ou de trompe. Il vit alors enfin ces fameux « peaux-bleues ».

Il supposa que les deux plus grands étaient des hommes, avec leurs torses larges et puissants et leurs sortes de tentacules qui pendaient de leurs mentons. Intrigué, il jeta rapidement un œil à leurs pieds. Ainsi donc la légende était vraie : ils n'en avaient pas. A la place, ils avaient d'énormes sabots fendus et des jambes arquées à la manière d'un talbuk. Les deux mâles étaient impressionnants, et semblaient être capable de broyer un arbre entre leurs mains. Pourtant, ils semblaient également paisibles et courtois, le genre à rester serein devant des insultes, le genre à valoir mieux que cela. Ils dégageaient une paix et une quiétude telle qu'aucun orc ne pourrait un jour atteindre. Mais ce qui le perturba le plus c'étaient leurs yeux d'un bleu luminescents, ils brillaient assurément dans la nuit. A côté d'eux, il y en avait une beaucoup plus petite. Elle était fine et svelte, bien que sa musculature n'avait rien à envier à celle des orques. Sûrement une fille. La peau d'un violet foncé, des tatouages blancs, quatre lignes, courraient le long de son menton, et Gol'kran se prit à se demander si elle en avait ailleurs… mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de la tête. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme ! Et puis, ce n'était même pas une orque…

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit, agitant doucement la main pour le saluer. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Maladroitement, il répéta son geste, fasciné par la gentillesse que dégageait cette femme étrange. Elle fit un pas, comme pour venir le voir, mais se ravisa, mal à l'aise. Gol'kran se sentit un peu idiot, et fit le premier pas. Aussi impressionnants soient-ils, ils se trouvaient loin de leurs terres, et n'importe qui se sentirait mal à l'aise loin de son foyer et de ses habitudes. Crin de Neige sur ses pas, il hocha brièvement la tête devant la draenei. A son plus grand étonnement, ce fut elle qui entama la conversation… en orc.

\- Je… C'est la première fois que je rencontre un orc. Je m'appelle Herella. Articula-t-elle avec application.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, mais elle butta légèrement sur les syllabes plus gutturales. Cela laissa Gol'kran sans voix un instant. Bien sûr ils avaient appris leur langue, il le savait. Mais il fut étonné de la qualité du dialecte dans lequel elle s'était exprimée.

\- … C'est… Vous êtes la première draenei que je rencontre, vous aussi, balbutia-t-il, maladroit. Vous… Vous parlez très bien notre langue. Je me nomme Gol'kran, fils de Karag et de Ma'shur, du clan Loup-de-Givre.

Elle lui sourit, tendant la main vers lui. Il voulut faire de même mais la louve qui guettait à ses pieds laissa échapper un grondement de mécontentement. Allons bon, serait-elle devenue jalouse ? L'orc lança à sa bête un regard réprobateur, quittant un instant des yeux la draenei. Il fut bien étonné en reportant son regard sur elle de la voir accroupie devant le canidé, tendant une main vers son museau. Retenant sa respiration, il s'apprêta à retenir son amie à quatre pattes, car de toute évidence elle attaquerait. Mais pourtant, rien de ne passa. La jeune peau-bleue plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal, comme hypnotisée, et avança doucement sa main. La louve appuya doucement son museau au creux de sa paume, puis releva la tête, incita l'étrangère à lui gratter le menton. Ce qu'elle fit. Gol'kran était resté saisi, observant la scène avec un air ahuri collé sur son visage. Sa louve avait une confiance aveugle avec cette inconnue, une réaction qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avec personne. La draenei se releva, souriante.

\- C'est un bel animal, et une gentille fille. Souffla-t-elle.

« Cette femme parle aux bête. » pensa-t-il intérieurement.


End file.
